Final Moon
by TeamJasperHaleHarryPotter
Summary: MAJOR DEATLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! Remus and Tonks fight the final battle. Will thhey make it?


Final Moon

Remus fought his way through the masses of people, all gathered to fight for Hogwarts. They were all grouped together in the Great Hall, waiting for the battle to begin. He could hear people talking around him, but he wasn't listening. He was distracted.

He had left his wife and his newborn son at home. He couldn't help but think about them every second he was here. It pained him to know that he may never return to them.

"Remus? Remus did'ja get that?"

"Huh? Hmm?" He realised Kingsley had been speaking to him.

"You prepared to lead a group into the grounds? You know, to fight?"

"What? Yeah fine."

Brilliant. Now not only did he have himself to worry about, but a whole group who he had to lead.

"Perfect. You'll be heading to Ravenclaw tower, is that Ok?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

He heard people talking to the massive crowd, then the shuffling of feet as the crowd organised. He looked at the group he would be leading. He recognised some of his ex-students when he had been the Defence Against The Dark Arts professor here at Hogwarts. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

Midnight. Harry hadn't turned himself in and now, the battle had begun.

His group were the first out of the Hall. As they left, he could hear people wishing them luck, telling them to return safely. He made his way up to Ravenclaw tower with his group hot on his heels. They had just reached the third floor corridor when there was a flash of light. The Death Eaters had found them. They were under attack.

People screamed. Remus desperately shot spells at random Death Eaters. He found himself duelling with a Death Eater he didn't recognise. He quickly sent a neat _Impedimenta _jinx at the unknown man who was blasted backwards. Remus quickly ran over to him and shot a full body-bind curse at him. Then he ran back into the fray. Kingsley and his group had joined them. Most of his own group had fallen. Remus fought back tears as he looked at the mangled bodies lying in heaps on the floor.

"Remus?!"

"Tonks?!"

Remus spun round. His wife, Nymphadora Tonks was heading towards him, shooting spells in every direction. She reached him and he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a suit of armour. They both ducked down for cover before he finally said

"What are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't just leave you to die! You're my husband Remus! You can't expect me not to care."

"I don't. It's not like that! It's just…"

"Just what?" Her dark brown eyes were boring into his.

"I don't want to see you hurt that's all!"

They ducked as a miss-aimed spell crashed into the suit of armour they were sheltering behind.

"I know you don't!" Tonks shouted over the bangs and screams. "I don't want to see you hurt either!" Tears were sliding down her face and glistened in the flashes of light.

"Please don't cry," he pleaded. "Just don't…"

"I can't help it, it's bloody scary here!"

"All the more reason for you to have stayed at home!"

"No!! Why should I have stayed there?" she shot at him.

"Because…" Tonks screamed as a spell once again hit the armour but this time it burst into flame. Remus yelled and pulled her out of harms way, behind a gargoyle.

"Because we have a son!" Remus continued "Who needs his mother!""And she doesn't need his dad too?" That caught Remus off guard.

"I-um…"

"Because he does y'know! Just as much as me he needs you! I'm staying with you" she said finally.

"Fine stay! But what happens if we're killed? Huh? What happens to Teddy?"

"My mother will look after him- and I'm sure Harry will help, we didn't name him godfather for no re-"

"And that'll be the same will it?" How could she be so willing to die and leave their son all alone?

"Of course it won't. But I joined the Order and became an Auror for one reason Remus- I wanted to do good! Fat lot of good I can do at home!"

"You would be doing what's best for Teddy Dora!"

"That's not true! By coming here I'm making the world a better place for him to grow up in! And if we're there for it then that's even better!"

Remus sighed. He knew she was right. There was no point arguing with her.

"Ok, but be careful!"

"Aren't I always?!" she joked. She gave a weak smile just as the gargoyle they were hiding behind screamed. It exploded.

"I love you Dora!" Remus shouted then ran back into the battle.

He found himself face to face with Antoinin Dolohov. They began to duel.

Tonks too ran forward. Just as she was heading to help Remus, a trip jinx caught her around the ankle. She shouted and fell. Her attacker stood over her. Heavily lidded eyes, matted tangled black hair and an expression of madness on her pale face. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tonks quickly sent a jinx at her aunt then stood up speedily. They began to duel too. Remus and Tonks fought Dolohov and Bellatrix side by side. Every now and again, they chanced a glance at their spouse, never quite catching each others eye. Bellatrix shot a spell at Tonks, who was instantly winded and she bent double trying to catch her breath again. Bellatrix didn't hesitate.

One spell ended it all.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _she screamed. Tonks looked up just before the spell hit her. She looked at her husband one last time, tears in her beautiful brown eyes. They widened and she hit the floor with a gentle thud.

"NO!" Remus heard Kingsley yell, but his own drowned his out. Remus was devastated, heartbroken. He felt guilty. Tonks would be alive if it wasn't for him. But most of all, he was angry. He started aiming any spell he could at his two opponents. His method had become wild and it was wearing him out. But he had to go on. He had to avenge Dora.

Right now, he had never hated anyone more than Bellatrix Lestrange. She had tortured the Longbottoms' into insanity, killed countless numbers of Order members, killed Sirius and now she had killed his wife. He was doing anything in his power to hurt this woman. He felt hatred as he had never felt in his life. But as well as Bellatrix, Remus still had Dolohov to handle. It was getting to be too much. Kingsley ran forward and began to help him. Remus was grateful. He was starting to feel the strain. Their wands twisted and spun. Their faces carved into snarls. Occasionally, they would feel the force of a spell and whimpered slightly but the two of them battled on.

They duelled for countless minutes. Remus was getting tired. He was sweating and his breath became shorter.

Remus inhaled sharply. He had just heard Dolohov shout the killing curse. Remus quickly cast a speedy shield charm, but it was no use. The shield wasn't strong enough to take the curse. Remus knew he was done for, about to join his best friends and his beautiful wife. He glanced quickly out of the window. The full moon was rising. Remus hit the floor, his eyes closed and peaceful looking. The full moon shone through the shattered window. Remus Lupin's final moon.


End file.
